


Fresh Paint

by Little_Dragon_Writes



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: I mean, SET AFTER ACOMAF, Though I don't know what you've been doing in your life if you haven't read it yet, acomaf, cassian doesn't want to see scary amren, he is proud of his high lady, he stays where he's been told cause amren is scary if she's upset, is bae, just the little cassian being the dork i love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Little_Dragon_Writes
Summary: Cassian learns who and where Feyre is. His high lady. In Tamlin's land. He is not really happy about it.Or a mini fic in which a poor wooden table suffers from Cassian's bad temper.





	Fresh Paint

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing something for the Sarah J. Maas fandom!!! (does it have a name? I dunno ^^) I hope I managed to stay in character because Cassian must be my favorite. I love him! (Please Cas'! Survive ACOWAR!!) Anyway, hope you'll enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think of it :) I'm very much hungry for your opinion!

Cassian couldn’t believe what Rhysand had just told him. Feyre was now High Lady of the Night Court.

His high lady.

Everything could have been just fine if the news had stopped right here, but no. Feyre was high lady of the night court and in enemy’s territory.

His grip tightened on the wooden table. Feyre had went back so she could be a spy for them. A spy. It wasn’t her role. It was Azriel’s shadow’s. Or his. But not hers. His heart tightens. Cassian was well aware that she could handle herself perfectly, that she could fight, that she could do anything. After all he had been the one teaching her. Feyre had come from the frail human, to fae, then his brother’s mate, then his high lady and now a spy in Tamlin’s land?! The one that nearly let her die in his castle!? The same one who killed Rhysand’s mother and sister!?

No. Feyre belonged in Velarys now. With them. With her family.

And for Cassian, family always came first. So to know that she could be in danger and that neither of them would be here to help her out? Cassian was angry.

Angry at Rhysand for not telling him sooner. Angry at Feyre to be so foolish. Angry at himself to have fallen unconscious. Angry at himself for not understanding her plan sooner. Angry at his wings that couldn’t yet take him to help her. Angry at himself for being so helpless. Angry at himself to be so angry at everyone.

He let out a cry of frustration. He couldn’t leave the cabin - on Amren’s order as it could only do wrong to his Healing. And so there he was, pacing inside the little house. The cabin that was covered all around with Feyre’s beautiful paintings.

Cassian had always loved this place, but now, he loved it even more. Especially the Illyrian wings she painted. Cassian looked up at the window where six pair of eyes were looking over him. His. Amren’s. Mor’s. Az’s. Rhys’. Feyre’s. The paint of the last two one smelled more fresh than the others, as if Feyre had painted them a few days ago, only.

Cassian looked at those piercing eyes once more. “Feyre if you think that I’m going to let you kick asses alone then you’re thinking wrong. As soon as Rhysand thinks it’s time, we’re all coming to kick asses with you! Wait for us, and be safe high lady.”

Hearing Azriel calling his name, he stepped outside, not without a last look at the little moustache he had just drawn under her eyes and smirked.  

* * *

My works : 

**Voltron Legendary Defender, Netflix**

  * [A cute alien with freckles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11390094/chapters/25506528) \- complete - silly story involving late night thought and space boyfriends #klance 
  * [Duct tape can fix anything, mi nino](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11485902) \- one shot involving a clumsy Lance and a pissed off gremlin
  * [Underwater ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10829766/chapters/24034509)\- a swim team voltron AU #klance 
  * [Scarlet Kaida ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11877816/chapters/26821338)\- voltron allies with pirates in order to save the universe
  * more projects to come :)



**Red Queen, Victoria Aveyard**

  * [Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11862591)
  * [Bleeding stones ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11862450)



**A court of thorn and roses, Sarah J. Maas**

  * [Fresh Paint ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10843644)\- post ACOMAF, Cassian's pov



 

My playlists :

  * [Writing Tale of the Scarlet Kaida ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLulQroJE9eLrL1Di1M-3YMK9QMM8ZG4HG&jct=794nC4sDI4SVFNzVoVbX4Lt3lJ23sg)
  * [Writing angst and sad scenes ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLulQroJE9eLryuzJ_UqDrtnjGl7KcMM7E)



**Author's Note:**

> Me : *looks at the scrambled table, looks by the window and sees Cassian in the middle of a snow battle with Azriel* : Well it could have gotten much worse i guess?
> 
> Please, leave comments to tell me what you thought of it! (even if it's really short it was my first attempt ever at writing Something for acomaf)


End file.
